Yuki Kokyu
Character Information Name: Yuki Kokyu Height: 6'4 Age: 18 Hair: A groomed dirty blonde. Eyes: Blue, but with a slight Japanese squint. Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Birthday: November 28th District Reigon: Southern California Moral Alliance: Neutral Tribute App Name: Yuki Kokyu Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 2/4/7/8 Weapon: Brute force, spiked club, brass knuckles Appearance : Tall, bulky. 6'4 with messy blonde hair. Being of Japanese descent he has a cunning look in his eyes and a smile that anyone would be glad to see. He is always trying his best to look classy like he should, and you could compare him to Marvel in terms of how focused he is when he fights. Ready to hit whatever he sees coming. Personality: Kind, Loyal, Not the sharpest knife in the drawer however. Despite being a career, he is fond of the lower class tributes. He acts like the "older brother" and often has the others grow fond of him very quickly. The only setback is that he feels forced to be a career and wishes to be able to just switch things around for himself, just so he can live and come home without any regret. He often acts very "preppy" as one might describe him, listening to what's "in" regardless of the artist or genre, and he catches the eye of the capitol easily due to his very kind and formal lifestyle. But, again, he's kinda dumb, Backstory: Yuki Kokyu was the happy, popular kid in school when he was 6. He'd never do his homework, but that's because he kept losing it. However, he made it through by the help of his friends, and as he grew up his heart became as big as his size. He was grateful for his allies, but he wasn't grateful for the status he was being forced into. He ended up a poser of sorts, a poser nobody would ever notice. When he first set foot into the academy, he met the conflictive nature that a career would have. A kid that let him borrow a pencil when he was young would rub in a higher grade when the report cards arrived. A girl who chased after his personality now fought over what was down there with the other girls, making him the most hated kid at the academy. But, he was the one who gave everyone a wake-up call on how making friends work. It didn't work, lowering his self-esteem a bit, but he then met a lower-class tribute who opened up to him. One friend led to more friends, and then his friends outnumbered the others who hated him. He saw the powers in being friends with those who truly appreciate you, and saw how easily they could wipe out the scum of Panem's social life. However, being a crappy student ats chool never gained him any useful things to do with his though process, thinking as much as a 7-year old who just woke up in terms of what he does (For example, the good old "Shampoo as toothpaste by accident issues". The day he was reaped, he sighed as he felt that this would be the day he would be reaped. The escort had no patience for volunteers that year, and the reapings were to be real reapings. The female was chosen, and then Yuki was reaped. He went up with pride among the negative comments he kept hearing, but between all the nasty glances and glares he saw the faces of his friends, and he too smiled back as he had something to fight for, something that nobody can take from him. He was fighting for his friends, fighting to come home and to live life alongside them and to be able to prove that not just juggernauts win the games. Strengths: Yuki has a good sense of who to fight and who to avoid, and he is also very kind. He makes friends easily and is huge and strong. Weakness: Not all that smart, his loyalty is easy to manipulate too. He's bulky so he won't be able to squeeze through tight spaces easily. Bloodbath Strategy: He'll just blend in with the other careers at the bloodbath, but he won't hurt the others he has allied with and will try to subliminally or discreetly save them from any attacks. If it fails or if he's caught red-handed, he'll just act like he was disappointed with himself, then flee with a backpack and weapon when the careers are distracted with the other tributes. Games Strategy: Once he gets his items all organized, he'll ditch the careers and go find his true allies. If the careers see him, Yuki will say that he was just checking a figure he saw running past them. If not, he'll proceed, being careful to not get noticed by the careers and finding his allies in time. Feast Strategy: He doesn't know how the feast will work due to experience in watching past games and seeing how unique they get, but he'll let everyone take whats theirs before him. He knows the careers will take his things as payback though, so he might want to be quick in grabbing his things too. An alternative would be sending his friend to go get his bag too, jumping in to save them if he has to. Token: A dog tag he got from the academy. Interview Angle: Be humble but serious when he talks about the games. Look kind but strong and focus on two or three sponsors. He'll learn the rest from interviews from tributes who won by getting help from sponsors. Mentor Advice: "Yuki, you're expected to be a career. You don't have to be one, but if whatever you're doing keeps you alive.. keep doing it." Trivia *Yuki isn't my favorite, and I plan on changing him up a bit more. I like him again now *He was originally meant to be like Kodai. However, I scrapped the idea and left him with the low IQ. *He was once known as "freak boo" back when I liked drawing Boo from the Mario Brothers series. *He is your stereotypical dumb blonde. Big, buff, and dumb as hell. *His name was to be "Joo" but I thought it sounded too much like "Jew". I don't approve of having someone named "Jew" get called names and whatnot or get killed brutally Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Mistfire333's Tributes